irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Hakk
Hakk is a Vortian mercenary who was tasked with the assassination of Invader Vex. He has failed to kill Vex on several occasions, and the two are now sworn enemies. Appearance Hakk is tall by Vortian standards, has several injuries on his horns, and wears a blue and yellow Modified Vortian guard suit necessary for keeping him alive. He wears a sniper rifle on his back at all times, as well as a silenced handgun. Hakk also carries a large selection of bombs, knives, poison weapons, and spy bugs. Personality Hakk has learned that when dealing with the Irken Empire, it it best to be cautious and wary of your surroundings. For this reason, he rarely ever meets his targets face to face, preferring long ranged weapons. Hakk is excellent at slicing through lockout programs and aquiring access to data on almost any computer in the galaxy. He has no ego, despite his long kill list, and is not shy to kill an Irken. Especially when it comes to Invader Vex. Career Hakk worked as a software developer on Planet Vort when it was an Irken ally, but when the alliance was ended and war had begun, Hakk fled to the surrounding planets. When Invader Vex and his SIR Unit, VIR destroyed the resistance camps, Hakk's entire family was killed. Hakk was severely injured, and was one of the few Vortians to escape. He was later saved by Lard Nar. When Hakk had regained his health, he left for a life as a mercenary, hunting mainly Irkens for years until a contract with The Resisty was offered- a contract to kill Vex. Naturally, Hakk took the job, and is currently trying to kill Vex. The two have become mortal enemies, and have each tried to kill each other multiple times. Hakk has a price on his head from the Irken Empire worth 85,000. Because of this, Hakk and Vex are in a constant game of cat and mouse. Hakk's whereabouts were unknown for some time, but he again resurfaced in the wake of The Growing Insanity and has been reported joining a mass criminal syndicate. Not much more information is known at the moment. Relationships *Invader Vex- Hakk hates Vex more than anyone else in the universe. Vex is his sworn enemy, and has been since he destroyed Hakk's home and killed his family back when Vex raided The Vortian System. *Lard Nar- Hakk sees Lard Narr as a brother, and the only family he has left. He has completed several contracts for The Resisty, and is Lard Nar's most dependable contract killer. *Vira- Hakk despises Vira for her support of Vex, and her help in the Battle of Planet DlareDlare against him. *Invader Vax-Hakk once tried to kill Vax in order to lead Vex to him, but this attempt failed when an Irken named Ploot shoved a large freight container onto Hakk, claiming that he wanted to "get Vax himself." *Ploot- Hakk doesn't know that Ploot is the one that shoved the container onto him, but hates the person who did it, being Ploot, for ruining his plan. Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Bounty hunters Category:Vortians Category:Non-Irken Species Category:Fanon Category:Resisty Category:Characters Category:Biography Category:Dangerous Category:Antagonists Category:Mercenaries Category:Males Category:Enemies